


Rocking the Boat

by Aj4668



Series: Missing Pieces [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 10 year anniversaries, F/F, F/M, Finn is alive, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, GleeBlast 2016, International Fanworks Day 2016, Klaine is together, M/M, Mentions of past Blainofsky, Mild Language, Reunions, Romance, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Anniversary Party for the Hummel-Andersons and Lopez-Pierces is approaching fast. Although it will be great to see everyone, Kurt is honestly surprised any of them are still speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)! Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first installment of the Missing Pieces verse. Each story within the series will contain a glimpse into the lives and loves of the New Directions. 
> 
> (Though she won't let me give it, fearlessly deserves co-writing credit for this, or at least major contributor credit. Klaine is not my ship. She provided some major Klaine education for me. Anything I've gotten wrong is on me. Lord knows she tried.)

 

 

So after much planning (and by planning, Kurt means frustration, crying, and fighting), the 10th Anniversary Party for the Hummel-Andersons and Lopez-Pierces is approaching fast. Yes, he knows that this is a big deal, and that they promised Brittany they’d at least Skype on their anniversary date, since they had the double wedding, but come on. This party has taken almost 6 months to plan, and Kurt is honestly surprised any of them are still speaking.

The guest list wasn’t too bad to settle on, though there were some heated discussions about Sebastian and David.

 

4 months ago:

_“Santana, really, have another drink. I forgave Sebastian and David years ago. They’ve been a couple for years. We’re all good friends. You’re good friends with him. I don’t know what the issue is?” Kurt asked, as they sat in the quiet pub down the street from Santana’s PR office._

_“Kurt, need I remind you that over the years, both of them wanted you and/or Blaine? Karofsky-“_

_“David.” Kurt interrupted, correcting her. “His name is David, and that was more than 10 years ago.”  
_

_“Yeah, David, whatever. He dated Blaine. Lived with him. SLEPT with him. Put his penis inside your husband’s… Well, you know where it went in your husband.” Santana sat back and gloated._

_“Santana. Sam is coming. Need I remind you where his penis was in Brittany?”  
_

_Santana glared. “No. No. Nonono. Fuck. I hate it when you’re right. Okay, so this maturity thing sucks, but I’m doing it. You know I go to the dark place when I’m stressed. I love Dave. I love Sebastian. Hell, I helped fix them up. I helped with the plan. Never mind me. I’m crawling out of my dark side.”_

Crisis averted.

 

Now, with the party this weekend, and the theme settled on (sort of an elegant love thing, and not the unicorn/dolphin love that Brittany fought for), the location set (Kurt is still traumatized about this one: Santana thought The Plaza would be available and much cheaper than it was, Blaine wanted to go back to Lima, and Brittany wanted to go back to the barn where the wedding was held which is sadly no longer standing), the guest list set (almost everyone is coming), and food agreed on, they all just have to manage to get through the next couple of days. Sure. Not a problem.

Kurt looked down at his phone as it dings to let him know he has a text from Rachel.

“Kurt, I know it’s not a formal event, and it’s at that cool rooftop bar, but will you tell Jesse a suit is required, and that you and Blaine are wearing suits?” Sigh.

He texted her back, gritting his teeth. This was the third time he had talked to her about this. “Rachel, no, Blaine and I aren’t wearing suits. Jesse can wear want he wants, really. Or what you want him to wear. I’m not getting involved.” He tossed the phone on the couch as Blaine walks in with their daughter.

“What is it this time? Santana complaining about The Plaza again? Brittany wanting more unicorns?” Blaine asked.

“No, Rachel and the suit.” Kurt said hello and hugged Eliza, their 5-year-old daughter, and he hung up her coat as she went to the bathroom to wash her hands for dinner.

“Ahh. Poor Jesse. And poor you.” Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss.

“Oh hey,” Blaine said, “I heard from Sam. He and Katie will be here for sure on Friday, and will be staying with us. Her mom is going to be fine.” Sam, having discovered that females he didn’t go to high school with were just as awesome as those he did, fell in love with and married a fellow teacher at McKinley. They had been waiting for test results that her mother was undergoing, and thought they may have to cancel.

“Oh that’s great news, on both counts. Any word from anyone else?”

“Just from Tina, saying she and Artie are looking forward to it. They are in Lima right now, dropping the kids at Artie’s parents, and then will be heading here. They are staying at the same hotel as Mercedes and Cooper, Quinn and Wes, Jake and Kitty, Ryder and Marley, and a bunch of the others.”

“That’s fun. It’s all fun. I just need it to get here, be a big unicorn-slash-dolphin-slash-love fest, and be great.” Kurt sighed.

“Kurt.”

“I know. It’s a celebration of our love, even if all the celebration has been squeezed and wrenched and pulled right out of it. I love you.”

Blaine sighed and said, “I know. I love you, too, and even if we have to leave the party, we’ll have a good anniversary, I promise.”

Kurt laughed, and said, “I’m holding you to that.”

 

The day of the party finally arrived. Rachel had texted Kurt three more times, and when Kurt blocked her, she started texting Blaine. Blaine blocked her, so she started using Jesse’s phone. Blaine called Jesse’s phone, and Jesse found out what was happening, which ended that nonsense.

Sam and Katie, at least, brought fun. Katie was a great match for Sam. She laughed easily, didn’t take life too seriously and was in a great mood since she found out her mom was okay. She was happy to be playing with Eliza, until the babysitter came, and the adults left. She and Sam sang with Eliza, making up funny words to songs, and passing the time with no stress.

 

Blaine and Kurt, and Sam and Katie met Santana and Brittany at the rooftop bar about an hour before the party was scheduled to start, just to make sure everything was set. They walked out of the door leading to the bar, and everyone gasped.

“Oh Kurt, look! It’s beautiful!” Blaine was amazed at how well it had all come together. He looked around at the decorations of silver (to represent the traditional tin or aluminum gifts for a 10th wedding anniversary) and red. The food tables were being set up, with a nice variety of elegant and fun food.

People started arriving. New Directions – well, old New Directions, and new New Directions. Rachel and Jesse arrived, Jesse in a nice shirt, dress pants, but not a suit. He and Rachel were still arguing. As Blaine approached them, he heard Jesse say, “Rachel, see? None of the men are in suits. Enough already.”

 

Soon after, Finn and Puck arrived, having flown in from Los Angeles, accompanied by Burt and Carol, who came in from DC. Sam spied them first, and caught Finn in a hug.

“Dude, it’s good to see you someplace other than Nationals!” Finn was living and teaching in LA, and had led his glee club to 2 Nationals. He and Sam often joked that they were now rivals, and it was true. Sam’s New Directions and Finn’s In Synth group often met at Nationals, and they’ve each won 2 titles since Sam and Finn have taken the reigns.

“It is, man. Hi Katie, good to see you!” Finn gave Katie a hug, too, while Sam and Puck greeted each other.

“Puck, great to see you! How’s married life? How’s the business?” Sam asked.

Puck grinned at Finn, and said, “Married life is great, Sam, but it’s been 5 years now, and I’ve seen you at least four times since.”

“I know, dude. Just checking. Finn is always bragging about you, just making sure.”

In the years since Sam and Finn had become teachers, they had become close friends, despite the distance. Finn guesses this is Sam’s way of being protective, if needlessly.

“It’s awesome, Sam. No need to worry.” Puck laughed and rolled his eyes. “Business is great.”

“I was just telling Katie that you started Puckerman Pool Services by cleaning pools in Lima, and look at you now, a genuine entrepreneur, a chain with like ten locations. Just make sure you remember us little people when you’re the next Bill Gates or whoever.”

 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity at the entrance as Cooper Anderson and Mercedes arrive together. Mercedes has become very successful; winning several Grammys and an Oscar nomination for a song she wrote for a movie Cooper starred in. She had remained in touch with everyone for a while, but outside of holiday cards, she had mostly lost touch with most of her New Direction friends in recent years. Even though she was in the same city as Finn and Puck, they hadn’t seen talked or seen each other in years.

“Oh look, it’s the super stars,” Puck said, somewhat bitterly. He didn’t begrudge Mercedes her success, but had been surprised when his attempts to maintain their friendship had been rebuffed.

Quinn and her husband, Wes Montgomery, walked up. After quick hugs, Quinn said, “Wow, Mercedes showed up. I’m surprised. Anyway, it’s great to see everyone!”

Finn said, “You look great, Quinn! How are the kids? How’s your law practice?”

“The kids are great, thanks, and so is our law practice. We are finally at a place where we can pick and choose the cases we want, which is a relief.”

Wes nodded in agreement. “Yes, it is, and while we love New York, we have started talking about moving to LA. Maybe we can chat later?”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Finn said. He and Puck share a look. They’d been hoping to ask Quinn about surrogacy. Could this be a sign?

“Has anyone seen Mike yet?” Puck asked.

“No, he texted me a little while ago,” Sam said. “He and Susanna were delayed in Chicago. They are hoping to get here tonight, though.”

Tina and Artie approached the group, and Tina hugged everyone.

 

“I’m so happy to see everyone. Can you believe it’s been 10 years? How did we all manage to get here?” Tina asked with a happy sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this chapter is from the song, "Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat". It was introduced in the musical "Guys and Dolls" in 1950. Enjoy this performance from the [2009 Tony Awards.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7gU_e8wlNE)


End file.
